


Phantom and Mr.Coroners

by Dropen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Top！Sakaki Yuya
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropen/pseuds/Dropen
Summary: ……他们两个是真的很配啊QWQ普通人AU，私设很多请慎入！





	Phantom and Mr.Coroners

paro私设如下：  
①星读，26岁，全名“幽町 星读”【Yumachi Hoxiyomi】，法医，熬夜狂躁综合症患者，虽然属于文职但是其实是个战斗系，把手术刀当飞镖用。  
②榊游矢，16岁，目前就读于星读曾经的高中，所以称呼前者为“前辈”，但是年龄差十岁，在两年前的校庆上对星读一见钟情但是怂得不敢表白……同时也是怪盗·幻影，粉丝很多，好像在找什么东西。  
③黑咲隼，26岁，搜查一课刑警，体术MAX，和星读同期，某种意义上算是知道这位风度翩翩的法医先生真实面貌【哎？】的人，恋人赤马零儿。  
④柊柚子，21岁，刚从学校毕业毕业，交通部新来的实习文员，无忧无虑孩子心性，幻影的脑残粉，没什么心机。

 

【游矢x星读】怪盗与法医先生

入夜后的舞网市，带着点迷离的繁华，总有那么些人不甘于就此睡去，而将白日的喧嚣与热闹延续到了夜里，这样一座大都市，即使有灯光彻夜不熄也不是什么稀罕事。  
星读揉揉眼睛，他还没睡，之前的尸检报告明天就要交上去而，受害的那个富婆诚然自己也不是什么好东西，可死状实在太惨不忍睹，死得不像杀人越货倒像是有人寻仇——他自从进法医这一行开始已经好几年了，从一开始被人怀疑细皮嫩肉到底做不做得下去，到现在他开口没人敢怀疑，五六年的时间足够让他见过各种凄惨的样子，可这个……  
他又想起同事给自己发来的短信，因为受害者家里被翻得一片狼藉，似乎是嫌疑人在翻找什么东西没有找到、又不甘心空手而归才拿了大笔的现金离开，于是有人说，这起案子的犯人是那个让无数妹子汉子尖叫着求嫁的怪盗·幻影【Phantom】——哼，瞎扯，只有什么都不知道的人才会这么说，那小子向来只对有着大块宝石项坠的项链以及那些障眼法的魔术感兴趣，什么时候会牵扯进种没有技术含量又没有表演性质的现金抢劫案里去了？  
……靠，我怎么又在帮他说话了？！拿签字笔的笔尾揉了揉太阳穴，星读有些暴躁地抓乱了一头长发，起身去吧台泡咖啡——嗯，一定是熬夜太狠的原因。

 

第二天上班的时候，星读的精神仍然不太好，怎么想都是咖啡的锅，他是私人办公室，而当搜查课的同事到他办公室来拿资料的时候，看到的就是这位法医组的组长几乎一头栽倒在桌上的场景。  
“幽町，【Yumachi】”穿着制服的青年过去扶了一把，有些担心地看着他，顺便把装着咖啡的纸杯子递过去，“怎么，昨晚你又通宵了？BOSS又半夜打电话追命了？”  
“多谢了黑咲，”不甚雅观地打了个呵欠，喝一口咖啡后揉了揉眼睛，“BOSS恨不得我拿到尸体的头一个小时就全部拆散了……呵呵，真想把尸体扔他办公室去……通宵倒是说不上，大概三点左右睡的吧，喝了点上次你家少爷从什么地方带回来的咖啡……帮我问问那到底是什么见了鬼的牌子，精神得我家猫都打呼了我还睡不着……”  
黑咲不免同情地看了他一眼：“BOSS追你命也没办法，谁叫你被媒体取了个什么……‘幻影终结者’的绰号，现在谁不是枪打出头鸟，这次又是杀人又是失窃的，还有人说那天晚上在那个老女人家附近看到了幻影平时离开的时候纸飞机……有关那位魔术师先生的案子，BOSS也是病急乱投医了，不找你这个专家找谁。”  
“去他的媒体，苍蝇一样嗡嗡叫，把我当私家侦探了还是怎样？”星读揉着太阳穴低咒道。  
“私家侦探？就你这曝光度想当私家侦探是没指望了，你以为是毛利小五郎？不如出道去当明星吧——喂你来真的？！”黑咲看上去也有些睡眠不足，随口道，然后被一把手术刀擦着耳朵飞过去，削掉短短一撮鬓角，刀尖深深钉进身后的飞镖靶子里，“战斗系的文职人员真可怕，”摸了桌上的尸检报告转身离开，“吃点补钙的吧幽町医生，更年期什么的……”  
“黑咲，注意身体啊，尤其是腰部劳损，年轻时候不注意老了会很要命的，”就在黑咲离开办公室前，金发的法医先生那冷淡却又诡异轻柔的声音带着阴森的飘忽从身后传来，“叫你家少爷下次晚上不要玩这么嗨，实在不行，你也可以请假的。”  
……怎么就忘了这家伙自带X光的眼睛！

 

下班的时候，星读在车站遇到了柊。  
柊是交通部新来的实习文员，很漂亮的小姑娘，性格活泼大方，有着这个年纪的女孩子所有的可爱之处，换下制服穿上小裙子之后，本来就花一样的小姑娘看上去更叫人喜欢了。  
“幽町医生～”小姑娘拎着包跟他打招呼，偷偷看了看法医那一头令人艳羡的长发，勉强压住想要伸手摸摸的冲动，头一歪，“很累么？”  
星读幽幽地看了她一眼：“三天一共睡了六个小时，柊小姐觉得呢……”  
柊吐了吐舌头：“因为幻影寄了预告函，所以Boss又找麻烦了？”说道幻影，她免不了有些口气雀跃，“那位21世纪的大盗鲁邦……真想见见啊！”一口气说完，柊才忽然反应过来面前这位法医先生可是人称幻影终结者，于是干咳一声，“咳，那个，没有夸奖他的意思啦！”  
“你们这个年龄的年轻人都很喜欢幻影，我也不是第一次看到了，”微微打了个呵欠，眼睛下面还有些泛青，有些没精打采地看了看脸上明显还写着兴奋的女孩子，“不过就算是喜欢，到时候如果真的遇到了，记得还要毫不犹豫地扣上手铐……幻影就算再帅，到底也是个犯罪者。”  
“医生……怨念很大的样子……”柊擦擦汗。  
长发的男人呵呵两声，没说话——他第一次和幻影面对面硬碰硬的时候，面前这个小姑娘来了才不到一周，因为一些偶然被卷入了事件当中，为了救她自己不慎扭了脚腕，请了一周的病假在家里休息，而病假第二天星读起床的时候，床头柜上一大捧鲜红欲滴的玫瑰让他背后发寒，淡蓝色的卡片上优美的字体彬彬有礼地表达问候：“祝：早日康复，您忠诚的——幻影。”  
自己住的地方可是十九层的电梯公寓啊……  
女孩并没注意到对方走了神，只是有些迷茫地点点头，还想说什么的时候，一声刺耳的刹车声打断了她，两个人同时抬头去看，只见一辆造型极为拉风的摩托车停在了路边，而摩托车上的骑手打量了两人一会儿之后，伸手取下了头上的头盔，兴奋地喊出一句来：“星读前辈？！”  
被叫到的那个一愣，眼前的少年有着一张虽然尚还年少却已经足够俊朗的面孔，星读对活人的长相向来缺少辨认能力，回忆了好一会儿才回忆起来：“你是……榊游矢君……？”  
取下头盔之后，额头上却还戴着橙色夸张风镜，发色颇为独特的少年露出了笑容，胸前蓝色的水晶吊坠反射着阳光显得格外灿烂：“真的是星读前辈！两年前校庆的时候见过一面就一直没有再见过了，没想到星读前辈还记得我啊！好开心！”然后他注意到了站在一边的柊，带着点彬彬有礼的好奇，“这位漂亮姐姐没见过呢，难道是前辈的女朋友？”  
柊噗嗤笑出来，星读扶额：“这位漂亮姐姐可是非那位大名鼎鼎的幻影先生不嫁……”装作没看到游矢在一瞬间带着惊恐的夸张神色，“人家芳心有属，游矢君就别让她恨我了……”  
榊游矢深谙见好就收的道理，礼貌地笑笑之后就不再对陌生女性的个人隐私多说什么，他转头去问星读：“前辈是要等公交回家？”星读不知道他为什么要这么问却还是点点头，然后少年非常愉快地一拍自己摩托车的后座，“前辈要是不嫌弃的话，我送前辈回家吧！”他甚至没让星读有时间拒绝，“车是我二哥的，前辈要是还住在那件电梯公寓那边的话，我们就是顺路了——而且之前那次校庆最后也是前辈送我回去的，要是前辈觉得过意不去，就当我是把以前前辈送我回家的那个人情还了吧——可以吗？”  
星读有些尴尬，而柊显然乐见其成，甚至还笑呵呵地推了推他：“医生快去，你家可爱的小学弟在等你呢～我就不送啦～”  
坐在一个年纪比自己小了差点一轮的少年后座星读难免觉得有些不自在，但榊游矢自己显然没有这样的担忧，看上去倒是挺开心的，跟坐在后面的人搭话：“那个姐姐很喜欢幻影？”  
“不是挺多人喜欢幻影的么，”一只手压着头发，一只手抓着游矢的肩膀，星读要扯开嗓子说话才能被听见，“不是说又帅又绅士还是个侠盗——游矢君你慢点！骑这么快很危险的！”  
游矢大笑：“别担心啊前辈！我哥骑车比我可快多了，可从来没什么危险——”  
法医先生脸一黑：“游矢君想试试手铐么？”  
这威胁挺有用，至少原本还在说没问题的游矢乖乖放慢了速度，又说：“虽然没前辈说的那么夸张，但是也可以理解啦，毕竟幻影很帅啊，虽然没人看到过他的脸——而且偷到手的东西都完好无损地还回来了，就算不说这些，他时髦感也刷得很棒，还有纸飞机什么的，漫画里的怪盗元素可都有哦，会有这么高的人气也不奇怪嘛！”  
道理我都懂，但那还是个贼，虽然不归我管——星读抿了抿唇，没有回答他。

【END？】


End file.
